นลินี ชีวะสาคร
200px |imagecaption = |ชื่อเล่น = หุย |ชื่ออื่น = นลินี พฤทธิ์ธโนปจัย |เกิด = 26 มกราคม พ.ศ. 2529 ( ) |งานพากย์ปัจจุบัน = |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี = เกวน สเตซี่ - ดิ อะเมซิ่ง สไปเดอร์แมน 1 และ 2 |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2555 - ปัจจุบัน |ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ = 100px | เว็บไซต์ = Facebook Fanpage }} นลินี ชีวะสาคร (ชื่อเล่น: หุย) เป็นนักพากย์หญิงชาวไทย ปัจจุบันพากย์ให้กับ ทีไอจีเอ (ไทก้า), โรส มีเดีย แอนด์ เอ็นเตอร์เทนเมนท์ และ เอสทีจี มัลติมีเดีย (STG) เข้าสู่วงการพากย์จากการชนะการประกวด Battleship : The Voice Project โดยมีผลงานในการพากย์ภาพยนตร์เรื่องแรกคือ The Amazing Spider-Man ได้พากย์ตัวเอกคู่กับพิพัฒน์ บุญสิทธิเลิศ ผลงาน ภาพยนตร์ *The Amazing Spider-Man พากย์เป็น เกวน สเตซี่ (เอมมา สโตน) *Resident Evil Retribution พากย์เป็น เอด้า หว่อง (หลี่ปิงปิง) *Carrie พากย์เป็น Sue Snell (Gabriella Wilde) *Need for Speed พากย์เป็น Anita (Dakota Johnson) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 ผงาดจอมอสุรกายสายฟ้า พากย์เป็น เกวน สเตซี่ (เอมมา สโตน) *Fifty Shades of Grey พากย์เป็น Anastasia Steele *Fifty Shades Darker พากย์เป็น Anastasia Steele *Fast&Furious7 พากย์เป็น Ramsey *Transformers : Age of Extinction พากย์เป็น Su Yueming *Insidious 2 พากย์เป็น Maggie *13 Hours : The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi พากย์เป็น The Becky Silva *American Ultra พากย์เป็น Phoebe Larson (Kristen Stewart) *The Huntsman : Winter's War พากย์เป็น Ice Queen หรือ Freya *007 Spectre พากย์เป็น Dr. Madeleine Swann *Equalizer พากย์เป็น Mandy *22 Jump Street พากย์เป็น Maya *Star trek : Beyong พากย์เป็น Jaylah *Ghostbusters (2016) พากย์เป็น Holtzman *Jason Bourne พากย์เป็น Lee *Inferno พากย์เป็น วาเยนทา *Death Note : Light up the NEW world พากย์เป็น Sakura Aoi และ Misa *Jack Reacher : Never Go Back พากย์เป็น Sullivan และ Candace *Underworld : Blood wars พากย์เป็น Lena *xXx : Return of Xander Cage พากย์เป็น Adele *Resident Evil 6 : The Final Chapter พากย์เป็น Cobalt *Hacksaw Ridge พากย์เป็น Dorothy *Fast Furious 8 : พากย์เป็น Ramsey *Avengers : Age of Ultron พากย์เป็น Dr.Helen Cho *Captain Marvel : พากย์เป็น Carol Danvers / Vers / Captain Marvel *Avengers End Game พากย์เป็น แครอล แดนเวอร์ส(กัปตันมาเวล) *Mother! พากย์เป็น Mother ซีรีส์ฝรั่ง *NCIS : Los Angeles Season 1-6 พากย์เป็น Nell Jones (Renée Felice Smith) ทางช่อง Mono29 *Lost Season 1-2 พากย์เป็น Ana Lucia และ Sun Hwa Kwon (JKN) *Nashville Season 1-2 พากย์เป็น Scarlett O'Connor (Now26) *The Tunnel อุโมงค์สยอง ส่องพรหมแดน พากย์เป็น Elise Wassermann (Now26) *Scorpion พากย์เป็น Paige Dineen (Mono29) *Lucifer ลูซิเฟอร์ ยมทูตล้างนรก พากย์เป็น Chloe Decker (Mono29) *Killjoys พากย์เป็น Dutch (Mono29) *Hunters พากย์เป็น Regan (Mono29) *Ally Mcbeal Season 1-5 พากย์เป็น Ally Mcbeal (Foxไทย) *Containment พากย์เป็น Katie Frank และ Terasa (Foxไทย) *Scream Queen พากย์เป็น Denise Hemphill, Grace Gardner, Chanel #2 (Foxไทย) *CSI Miami Season 4-5 พากย์เป็น Alex (Foxไทย) *Stitchers Season 1-2 พากย์เป็น Camille (Foxไทย) *The Grinder พากย์เป็น Lizzie Sanderson (Foxไทย) ซีรีส์อินเดีย * ลิขิตรักนี้เพื่อเธอ พากย์เป็น สันติ,โชติ(เด็ก),ไดซ่า,ครูฝึกซิงค์,มิชรี (JKN) * เล่ห์ราคะ พากย์เป็น ทุรคา ทาคูร์ (JKN, Bright TV) * มหาภารตะ (JKN, ททบ.5) * รามายณะ พากย์เป็น ไกยเกษี, สีดา, อุรมิลา (JKN) ซีรีส์เกาหลี/จีน * Miss Korea เกิดมาเป็นดาว พากย์เป็น คิมแจฮี (PPTV) * Emergency Couple ปักเข็มรัก สลักใจเธอ พากย์เป็น ฮันอารึม (PPTV) * The Night Watchman อัศวินรัตติกาล พากย์เป็น โดฮา (PPTV) * Big Man หัวใจและไฟแค้น พากย์เป็น คังจินอา (PPTV) * Doctor Stranger อัจฉริยะหมอ2แผ่นดิน ซงแจฮี/ฮันซึงฮี (PPTV) * Yellow Boots เพลิงแค้นไฟริษยา พากย์เป็น ซอนยอนวา (PPTV) * The Three Musketeers ซัมชองซา 3 ทหารเสือคู่บัลลังก์ พากย์เป็น โจมียอง (PPTV) * Inspiring Generation ยอดนักสู้ 3 แผ่นดิน พากย์เป็น คิมอ๊กยอน (PPTV) * Three Days ล่าทะลุฟ้า ท้าลิขิตชีวิต พากย์เป็น ยูนโบวอน (PPTV) * The Joseon Shooter จอมปืนแห่งโจซอน พากย์เป็น ชอยเฮวอน และปาร์คยอนฮา (PPTV) * Mimi ปฏิทินรักแรกพบ พากย์เป็น มีมี่ (PPTV) * Someone like you รักครั้งใหม่ หัวใจอลเวง พากย์เป็น เฉินอยู่ซี (Now26) * Misaeng พากย์เป็น ยองอี (Channel M ฮ่องกง) รายการวาไรตี้ * Asia's Next top Model Cycle 4 พากย์เป็น Tugs Saruul, Jessica Lam, Sang In Kim (Starworld, 3Family) * Face off Season 7-8 (Mono29) * Master Chef Korea (Now26) การ์ตูน *เพอร์โซนา 4 Persona 4 (TIGA) พากย์เป็น อามางิ ยูคิโกะ, มาร์กาเรต *ทรูเทียร์ส True Tears (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ฮิโรมิ ยูอาสะ *ทูเลิฟรู To Love Ru 1-3 (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ไซเรนจิ ฮารุนะ, ยามิ(ความมืดสีทอง) *คุโรโกะ โนะ บาสเก็ต คุโรโกะ นายจืดพลิกสังเวียนบาส(ยอดดาวรุ่ง ทีมปาฏิหาริย์) Kuroko no Basuke (TIGA) พากย์เป็น โมโมอิ ซัทสึกิ *ขอพาเธอไป ให้ไกลถึงสุดฟ้า Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ฮอนดะ มาซาสึมิ และ มาลก้า นารุเซะ *ลิตเติลบัสเตอส์! Little Busters! (DEX) พากย์เป็น นาโอเอะ ริกิ *Robocar Poli (TIGA) พากย์เป็น แอมเบอร์ *คิมิคิส สาส์นรักจุมพิตหัวใจ KimiKiss: Pure Rouge (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฟุตามิ เอริโกะ *จิฮายะ กลอนรักพิชิตใจเธอ/จิฮายะฟุรุ Chihayafuru (Rose) พากย์เป็น วาคามิยะ ชิโนบุ, ยามาโมโตะ ยูมิ, คานาอิ ซากุระ *ปริศนาความทรงจำ Hyouka (Rose) พากย์เป็น อิริสุ ฟุยุมิ, โคจิ อายาโกะ *รักสุดเพี้ยนของยัยเกรียนหลุดโลก! และภาคเร็น Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! & Ren (Rose) พากย์เป็น สึโยริ คุมิน, สึคุโมะ นานาเสะ, แม่ยูตะ *เทพธิดาฝ่ามิติโลกแห่งเกม Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฮิสทัวร์ *ฉันนี่ล่ะพ่อบ้าน Mayo Chiki! (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซูซุสุกิ คานาเดะ *ผึ้งจดหมาย Letter Bee (Rose) พากย์เป็น อาเรีย ลิงก์, เนโร *มาเฟียมนตรา มือปราบกำราบหัวใจ La storia della Arcana Famiglia (Rose) พากย์เป็น เอลโม่, ซึมิเระ, โดนาเทลลา *ปฏิบัติการรักจักรกลทะยานฟ้า 2 IS: Infinite Stratos 2 (Rose) พากย์เป็น ทาเทนาชิ ซาราชิกิ, ยามาดะ มายะ(แทนอังคณา พานประทีป) *ผ่าพิภพไททัน Attack on Titan (Rose) พากย์เป็น คาร่า เยเกอร์, ซาช่า เบราส์, ยูมิน, เพทรา รัล *High School DxD ไฮสคูล DXD (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฮิเมจิม่า อาเคโนะ, เกรย์เฟีย ลูซื่ฟูเก *Strike Witches (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ลีเน็ทท์ บิช็อป, แม่โยชิกะ *Amagami SS+ (Rose) *จิ้งจอกเย็นชากับสาวซ่าเทพจำเป็น Kamisama Hajimemashita (Rose) พากย์เป็น โคเท็ตสึ, คาเมฮิเมะ *ชมรมคนไร้เพื่อน ปี 2 Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Next (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฮาเซกาว่า โคบาโตะ, ทาคายามะ เคท *จอมนางอหังการโอดะ โนบุนะ The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (Rose) พากย์เป็น ชิบาตะ คัทซึอิเอะ, อิวากาวะ โยชิโมโตะ *องค์ชายจิตป่วนกับน้องเหมียวยิ้มยาก Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซึตซึคาคุชิ ซึคุชิ, โมริยะ *ประกายใสวัยฝัน Kiniro Mosaic (Rose) พากย์เป็น คาราซึมะ ซากุระ (อาจารย์) *สงครามจักรกลมนตราราตรี Unbreakable Machine Doll (Rose) พากย์เป็น เฮนเรียทต้า บูลว์ (อันริ), เฟลย์, ริเซตต์ นอร์เดน, ไอโอริ *ผ่าปริศนา โรงเรียนมรณะ Danganronpa: The Animation (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ฟุคาว่า โทวโกะ, โอกามิ ซากุระ *อภินิหารหุ่นรบพลังดี ไดมิเดเลอร์ Kenzen Robo Daimidaler (Rose) พากย์เป็น เซวาชิโกะ โกยะ, อาจารย์ชิเอโกะ *นักเขียนสุดป่วนกับผู้ช่วยสุดแก่น Mangaka-san to Assistant-san to (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซาฮาโตะ ซุยโนะ *ขอบอกรักผ่านเลนส์ Photo Kano (Rose) พากย์เป็น นิอิมิ ฮารุกะ *สื่อรักมนตรา อินาริ Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha (TIGA) พากย์เป็น เทพเจ้าอุกะ *The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ชิมามูระ อุซึกิ *กัปตันเอิร์ธ หุ่นรบพิทักษ์โลก Captain Earth (Rose) พากย์เป็น โยมัตซึริ อาคาริ, ฮิโนะ ริตะ *ไอดอลสาวชาวไร่ No-Rin (Rose) พากย์เป็น นาคาซาวะ มิโนริ *จักรกลปฏิวัติ วาลเวรฟ Valvrave the Liberator (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซากุราอิ ไอนะ, โนบิ มาริเอะ โทคุซัทสึ * Super hero taisen Z (Rose) * Garo S3 (Rose) * เคียวริวเจอร์ ปะทะ โกบัสเตอร์ ศึกไดโนเสาร์ประจัญบาน (Rose) * ขบวนการผู้กล้าไดโนเสาร์ เคียวริวเจอร์ (Rose) * มหาศึกรวมพลังฮีโร่ คาเมนไรเดอร์ ปะทะ ซุปเปอร์เซนไต (Rose) * เคียวริวเจอร์ The Movie : Gaburincho of Music (Rose) * มหาศึกฮีโร่ประจัญบาน GP ปะทะ คาเมนไรเดอร์หมายเลข3 (Rose) * ขบวนการดาวกระจาย นินนินเจอร์ พากย์เป็น คาสุมิ/โมโมะ (Rose) หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์หญิงไทย